FEVER
by jeonyoungjae
Summary: Apa ya previewnya? Intinya ff ini menceritakan Taehyung yang lagi sakit demam, dan kookie yang setia merawatnya. Tapi sesuatu terjadi setelah demam itu. Demam yang membuat kehangatan yang lain hadir antara Kim Taehyung dan Jeon Jungkook. [ BTS fanficts, Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook. VKook, Kookv, Taekook. RnR juseyo.]


**FEVER**

 **Main Cast** : Taehyung X Jungkook

 **Genre** : Romance

 **Rate** : T

 **Warning** : Boy x Boy

Taehyung memeluk erat selimutnya. Mencoba mengabaikan rasa dingin yang menjalari tubuhnya. Membuat syaraf-syaraf tubuhnya bergetar, sebagai reaksi pertahanan dari tubuhnya. Bulir keringat dingin mulai membasahi pakaian yang dikenakannya. Membuat pakaiannya melekat sempurna ditubuhnya. Gumaman kecil menghiasi bibirnya. Hanya satu nama yang selalu keluar dari mulut kecilnya, _"Eomma"._

Taehyung bahkan tak sadar saat pintu kamarnya terbuka. Menampakkan seorang namja dengan mata bulat dan sorot khawatir yang tercetak jelas dimatanya. Namja itu melangkah pelan kearah Taehyung. Menyingkap selimut tebal yang sedari tadi diremas kuat oleh Taehyung. Tangannya terulur secara perlahan kearah dahi Taehyung.

"Astaga! Kenapa kau panas sekali hyung." Ucap namja itu. Matanya melebar saat telapak tangannya menyentuh dahi Taehyung.

"Keringatmu banyak sekali hyung." Ucap Jungkook sambil mengusap lembut keringat yang mengalir diwajah Taehyung.

Taehyung hanya diam. bibirnya masih setia merapalkan nama ibunya. Dia bahkan tak sadar dengan kehadiran _namjachingu_ nya disampingnya. Syarafnya seolah membeku karena dingin yang melingkupinya.

Jungkook meremas handuk basah didalam baskom berisi air es yang dibawanya. Menempelkannya di dahi Taehyung dan menahannya sebentar. Mencelupkannya lagi ke baskom dan meletakkannya lagi di dahi Taehyung, hal yang dia lakukannya berulang kali.

"Kau tidak boleh sakit hyung. Kau kan tahu aku tak bisa merawat orang sakit, merawat diriku sendiri saja aku tak bisa." Ucap Jungkook sambil menahan kompres dingin didahi Taehyung.

"Maafkan aku hyung, gara-gara aku mengajakmu naik sepeda sambil hujan-hujannan kau jadi seperti , aku sungguh menyesal hyung." ucap Jungkook mengusap butir keringat yang mengalir dipipi Taehyung.

Tak ada lagi suara setelah itu. Hanya terkadang terdengar gumaman Taehyung, meskipun sudah mulai jarang. Butir keringat itu sudah tak begitu mengalir dari tubuh Taehyung. Sedangkan namja yang sedari tadi merawatnya, kini nampak tertidur disamping tempat tidurnya dengan telapak tangannya yang menumpu dikepalanya. Pantas saja dia tertidur, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 03.00, dan ini sudah jauh melebihi waktu tidurnya.

. . . . . .

Taehyung mengernyit saat merasakan tubuhnya yang terasa panas. Lebih tepatnya gerah yang membuatnya membuka kedua matanya secara perlahan. Menatap selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuhnya dengan dahi yang berkerut heran. Dia mendesah pelan saat mengingat apa yang dilakukannya kemarin.

' _Kau memang tak bersahabat dengan air Kim Taehyung.'_ Rutuknya dalam hati. Disingkapnya selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya, mencoba mengusir rasa gerah yang sedari tadi dirasakannya. Dahinya kembali mengernyit saat merasa ada yang menahan selimutnya. Dengan lemah didudukkannya tubuhnya sambil bersandar disandaran tempat tidurnya. Matanya membulat sebentar saat dilihatnya namja yang sedang tidur disamping tempat tidurnya. Hanya sebentar, sebelum senyuman kecil menghias bibir Taehyung. Ditatapnya baskom kecil yang tergeletak diatas meja samping tempat tidurnya. Bibirnya kembali tersenyum sambil menatap kearah namja yang masih tertidur itu.

"Aku pasti sudah membuatmu sangat khawatir Kookie ah. Mian." Gumamnya sambil mengusap lembut kepala Jungkook.

Jungkook menggerakkan tubuhnya pelan, saat merasakan usapan dikepalanya. Matanya terbuka pelan seiring dengan tubuhnya yang diregangkannya. Matanya membulat saat melihat Taehyung yang kini duduk sambil menatap lembut kearahnya.

"Hyung, kau sudah bangun? Bagaimana keadaan mu?" Tanya Jungkook khawatir. Tangannya dengan cepat menempel didahi Taehyung. Mengira-ngira suhu tubuh Taehyung.

Taehyung hanya diam sambil menatap Jungkook dengan lembut.

"Hyung, apakah masih sakit?" Tanya Jungkook lagi. Matanya menatap lekat pada Taehyung menuntut jawaban darinya.

"Neomu appa?" Jungkook semakin khawatir karena tak mendapat jawaban apapun dari bibir Taehyung.

Taehyung tersenyum kecil, diangkatnya tangan Jungkook yang masih menempel didahinya. Diusapnya punggung tangan Jungkook dengan lembut. Matanya menatap lekat bola mata Jungkook yang sarat dengan rasa khawatir.

"Gwenchana…" ucap Taehyung diiringi senyuman lembut dibibirnya. Kepalanya mengangguk beberapa kali, mencoba meyakinkan namja didepannya.

Jungkook menghembuskan nafasnya lega. Rasa khawatir itu seolah lenyap begitu saja dari fikirannya. Perlahan sudut bibirnya terangkat keatas, seolah mengikuti gerakan bibir Taehyung.

 _Kruyuukkkk…_ suara itu memecah senyuman diantara mereka. Dengan reflek Taehyung mengusap perutnya. Bibirnya membentuk cengiran khas yang akan tergambar setiap dia merasa malu dengan kelakuannya.

"Aigoo hyung, kau pasti kelaparan. Dari kemarin kau tidak makan. Tunggu sebentar hyung, aku akan mengambilkan makanan untukmu." Ucap Jungkook bergegas berdiri. Dibalikkannya badannya berniat mengambilkan makanan untuk namjanya. Namun langkahnya terhenti, saat Taehyung tiba-tiba menarik pergelangan tangannya. Membuat tubuhnya kembali berbalik menghadap hyung nya. Jungkook mengernyitkan dahinya spontan.

"Ada apa hyung?" Tanya Jungkook tak mengerti dengan tingkah Taehyung.

Jungkook dapat melihat sudut bibir Taehyung terangkat keatas. Membentuk senyuman kecil yang tak seperti bisaanya. Senyuman itu bahkan membuat jantung Jungkook berdebar keras, seakan tahu apa yang dimaksud hyung nya. Dan menit berikutnya tubuh Jungkook sudah dihentakkan dengan sedikit keras oleh Taehyung. membuat tubuh Jungkook yang semula sudah berdiri, jatuh tepat diatas tubuh Taehyung. membuat jarak yang tipis antara wajah mereka.

Jungkook menelan salivanya. Jantungnya berdebar keras sekali saat hembusan nafas hangat Taehyung menyentuh permukaan kulitnya. Menghantarkan getaran kecil disekujur tubuhnya. wajahnya semakin memanas saat dilihatnya mata Taehyung yang menatap lekat kedalam bola matanya. Seluruh tubuhnya melemas, tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang.

Tangan Taehyung yang sedari tadi masih menggenggam pergelangan tangan Jungkook secara perlahan berpindah kepinggang Jungkook. Dengan sekali hentakan ditariknya tubuh Jungkook kearah tubuhnya. membuat tak ada celah antara tubuh mereka. Taehyung tersenyum kecil saat melihat kedua mata Jungkook yang melebar karena tindakannya. Tangan kanannya perlahan berpindah ketengkuk Jungkook. Menekan tengkuk itu kearah wajahnya. Matanya menatap lekat bibir merah milik dongsaengnya itu. Perlahan ditutupnya kedua matanya seiring dengan gerakan bibirnya yang mulai menekan bibir Jungkook. Ditekannya lagi tengkuk namjanya untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Bibirnya yang awalnya hanya menekan bibir Jungkook itu, sekarang berubah melumatnya dengan pelan.

Kedua mata Jungkook masih membulat sempurna dengan ciuman Taehyung yang tiba-tiba ini. namun tak butuh waktu lama untuknya menutup mata, saat dirasakannya bibir manis Taehyung yang mulai melumat bibirnya. Jungkook bisa merasakan hangatnya wajah Taehyung. Hawa hangat yang ada karena sisa-sisa demam semalam. Tapi seolah tak peduli dengan hal itu, Kedua tangan Jungkook justru menangkup wajah Taehyung, seolah menginginkan lebih dari sekedar lumatan dari namjanya. Perlahan bibirnya membalas gerakan bibir Taehyung. Digigitnya bibir bawah Taehyung, membuat Taehyung membuka matanya spontan. Menatap Jungkook yang masih asyik melumat dan menggigit kecil bibirnya. Jungkook ikut membuka matanya, saat dirasanya tak ada balasan ciuman dari hyung nya. Matanya menatap lekat Taehyung, seolah menyiratkan pertanyaan dalam benaknya. Ditariknya kepalanya, berusaha menjaga jarak dengan wajah Taehyung.

"Waeyo hyung? apakah aku terlalu kasar?" Tanya Jungkook menatap khawatir pada Taehyung.

Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan dengan senyuman dikedua bibirnya.

"Mianhae hyung, harusnya aku lebih bisa mengontrol diriku. Kau bahkan belum sembuh total." Ucap Jungkook sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Jungkook kembali tersentak saat merasakan telapak tangan Taehyung mengusap kedua pipinya dengan lembut.

"Kenapa kau minta maaf? Aku justru menyukainya bocah." Ucap Taehyung. Seringaian kecil itu kembali menghias sudut bibirnya. Dan tak perlu waktu lama lagi untuk Taehyung kembali menarik wajah Jungkook. Membuat bibir namjanya itu kembali menyentuh bibirnya. Lengkap dengan lumatan-lumatan yang semakin dalam dan sedikit kasar dari keduanya. Menyisakan suara decakan yang memenuhi ruangan.

"Kookie-ah, bagaimana jika kau sampai tertular demamku." Bisik Taehyung disela-sela ciumannya. Seringaian itu semakin tercetak jelas diwajah tampannya.

END

Tak tahu apa yang saya tulis. Inilah jadinya ff ini. Maaf jika Gak Jelas atau terlalu biasa. Intinya ff ini hadir begitu saja. Terimakasih yang sudah membaca. Ditunggu reviewnya ya.

Kamsahamnida


End file.
